


Take A Chance With Me

by SpookyKiwiBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catching Fireflies, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First fanfic be gentle, Friends to Lovers, More tags to be added, Self-Indulgent, all fluff, bucket list au, give collsam love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: “Tell me, Samuel Holt, have you ever completed a bucket list?” Collen said, a small smirk playing on her lips.“I don’t think I have, but what does that have to do with what we’re here for?” Sam shot back with a coy smirk of his own.Little flashes of light in the corner of her eye caught Colleen’s attention. “We’re going to catch fireflies, it’s on the list.” she smiled,  a note of excitement creeping through her tone. Sam, however, didn’t look very impressed. “Don’t be like that, besides, whoever catches the most fireflies wins.”“You’re on.”---------Self Indulgent collsam bucket list high school au because the world needs more Collsam





	Take A Chance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first fic and this is the first time I've ever posted something.

“Double modulate my ass,” Colleen hissed under her breath, firsts curled tightly by her side. It took all the will in the world not to go back and deck the guy that had made the suggestion. A small part of her felt bad though, the guy had at least been nice about it (and it did end up working but Colleen would never admit it).

  


The guy, Colleen would eventually realize to be, was Samuel Holt. They were in the same telocommunications class together, along with a few others. She knew him briefly but she had never bothered to get to know him, Samuel had surprised her though today especially considering her reputation. Though a small part of Colleen reveled in the fact she could bring fear to her peers with her mere existence.

  


Nevertheless, back to the situation at hand, Colleen was livid. She knew she really shouldn’t be angry considering the fact that 1. It was only a suggestion and 2. Sam had never been rude to her before, so why should she have the right to be angry at him? Back then though, Colleen had a nasty temper that couldn’t be quelled.

  


That’s how Colleen ended up punching a locker, which subsequently made her curse like a sailor and lock eyes with Samuel Holt, who of course had to be rounding the corner the exact moment Colleen hit something. 

  


Man if Colleen had a camera to capture the sheer dumbstruck look on Sam’s face, she definitely would have taken a picture. The look could only be described as one mixed with part awe and part horror. The locker that Colleen had just hit had a nice fist-shaped dent in it now. 

  


The most Colleen could do was give Sam a sheepish smile before he skittered off like a rabbit. 

  


\---

  


The rest of the day went relatively normal (if bandaging your bleeding knuckles counted as normal) and it wasn’t long before Colleen was swinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading home, the dog tags around her neck clattering together with every step of her slightly in turned gait. 

  


Erin’s bored looking face was the first thing Colleen saw when she opened the door. The presence of another person made Colleen’s sister pop her head up. “Welcome home little sis,” Erin said fondly, ruffling her hair. 

  


Colleen protested when her sister messed up her hair. “No touch,” she growled, straightening out her hair before looking up at Erin for the inevitable questions about her day.

  


“Someone is in a bad mood today,” a voice chimed in before the sound of a pop can opening drowned out his voice. “Did you forget the quadratic formula today?” the voice teased before a head of shaggy blond hair popped out from around the corner.

  


Colleen stuck her tongue out at her brother before going to plop on the couch. “Shut up, Daniel, you’re like 40,” that earned a bark of laughter from Erin. “And for your information, I never forget.”

  


Daniel put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Colly, I’m 25,” he said primly. Though he was pretending Daniel looked a little upset, which earned a major eyebrow raise from Colleen. 

  


“First off, don’t call me Colly,” she growled, getting up to snatch a sip of Daniel’s pop. “Plus you and Erin are both old as shit.”

  


“Watch your profanity,” Erin said as Daniel said “Fuck you.” at the same time. 

  


Colleen rolled her eyes but continued on anyway to talk about her day, pausing a little awkwardly before admitting the whole thing about Sam Holt and her punching the locker. Surprisingly, Erin only raised an eyebrow at it instead of commenting.

  


“Wasn’t this guy trying to help you?” Erin asked patiently, well aware of her sister’s anger problems. After a nod from Colleen, she continued on. “So why did you get angry at him?”

  


Colleen deflated a little, it was true she had no real reason to be mad at Sam, but she couldn’t help feeling angry at the time. 

  


“At least you didn’t deck him,” Daniel pointed out hopefully, making Colleen’s mood rise significantly. Sometimes she was glad to have siblings, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud due to the fact Erin would use it as blackmail material like the demon she was and Daniel would cackle and  _ always  _ bring it up. 

  


Erin suddenly sat forward, a gleam of mischief hidden in her blue eyes. “I have an idea you should do with this Sam kid?”

  


“Why exactly would I want to do something with him?” Colleen questioned, though she did lean forward to steeple her fingers. The proposition was interesting, to say the least. 

  


Erin shrugged like it was no big deal, but her eyes were open books to the mirth. “Maybe this kid isn’t so bad and you got a bad first impression,” there was a pause before she gave her sister a small wink. “Plus you could use some friends.”

  


Collen scowled but didn’t say anything, her arms folding across her chest. “Fine.’ she agreed stupidly, narrowing her eyes.

  


Making a deal with Erin was practically making a deal with the devil. Colleen could have sworn she felt her soul leave her body when she shook Erin’s hand, a wicked smile present on the olders face. 

  


Colleen had a bad feeling that she would severely regret making a deal with Erin.

  


\---

  


It turned out that Colleen was right, she absolutely regretted all of her life choices leading up to the moment where she agreed to Erin’s devilish plan. Colleen came to regret this when she was handed a neatly folded piece of paper. When it was opened the words at the top said “Bonding moments” in her sister's swirly handwriting.

  


Before Colleen could say anything though, she was ushered out of the door by her sister with a few brisk words of “Have a nice day!” accompanied with a saccharine smile from Erin. 

  


Colleen stood dumbstruck outside her door, eventually, she just shook her head and started to walk to school. Opening the piece of paper, Colleen looked at the first thing to do. ‘Catch fireflies’ huh, it wasn’t actually that bad. Just catch a few fireflies with this guy then call it a night. Easy enough. 

  


Now was the hard part, convincing Sam to actually come to do these things with her. Colleen smirked a little to herself, it shouldn’t be  _ that  _ bad to convince Sam.

  


Now Colleen was starting to get excited, a little too excited considering Colleen ran the rest of the way to school. Later she would realize that careening into the school at full speed to catch Sam before class wasn’t the best idea. 

  


“Samuel Holt!” Colleen announced, speeding towards the lanky kid who looked scared shitless. People scrambled out of her way to avoid getting run over, tripping over each other to get out of the way. 

  


When Colleen finally skidded to a stop in front of Sam she was red-faced and flushed, her dog tags still rattling from the sudden stop. People started to whisper but Colleen didn’t give two shits, instead opting to tug Sam by the arm to a more secluded place with a yelp.

  


“C-colleen?” Sam stuttered the name out, his glasses slipping down his face perilously. “Why did you come running into school to scream and drag me away?” he questioned, a small flush on his face that he hoped Colleen didn’t see.

  


The shorter girl winced before her hand came up to rub at the back of her neck, she may have come off a tad strong. “Listen so remember when I got mad yesterday? Well, that was because of you kind of, but after that I kind of felt bad and thought ‘well he’s probably really cool and I’m just being an asshole’ so my sister made this list of things we should do to become friends,” Colleen word vomited before grimacing. “I didn’t mean that you didn’t have friends or that you should be friends with me, but everyone kind of hates me and you’re the first person to treat me kindly in a long time so I just kind of thought we could be-”

  


“I’ll do it,” Sam said casually, cutting Colleen’s rant off easily. “I don’t have friends anyway.” he finished a little shyly, blushing under the intense gaze of a flabbergasted Colleen. 

  


And flabbergasted she was indeed. Though that look of shock was quickly replaced with a blinding smile. “To be honest I was expecting more of a fight,” she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck again. When Sam’s face paled a little bit she was quick to wave her arms around and elaborate. “Not like a fight! I thought you just wouldn’t want to!”

  


Sam’s face grew some of its color back thankfully and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Sam was about to say something but the screech of the bell cut him off. “Guess I’ll talk to you later?” Sam said after the bell stopped ringing.

  


They headed their separate ways, but not for long. Before Colleen knew it, she was in astrophysics and sneaking Sam a small pale blue sticky note underneath the table. 

  


‘ _ Everett park, 7 pm, bring a mason jar’  _

  


Sam couldn’t help the involuntary smile on his face.

  


\---

  


The end of the day couldn’t have come fast enough for Colleen. The second the bell rang she darted out of the door and practically sprinted home, even though it was hours before the firefly catching would even begin.

  


“Somebody’s excited,” Daniel commented with a mouth full of popcorn when Colleen burst through the door. Colleen only bothered to flip Daniel off and wave at his girlfriend Bea before dashing upstairs. 

  


Well, what did she do now? Colleen had her mason jar in her hand and still hours before she had to meet Sam at the park. Colleen sighed and flopped onto her bed back first, thinking over the contents of the day.

  


If she was honest, Colleen had to admit she hardly paid attention to class today. This was Colleen's  _ first  _ friend though, she couldn’t help but be just a little giddy.

  


Taking a deep breath, Colleen managed to calm her breathing a little. Instead of obsessing over the day's events she opted to instead do her homework. Maybe that would be a good distraction?

  


And a good distraction it was indeed. By the time Colleen finished her homework, it was 6:45. Now that Colleen was a little more calm about the friend situation she managed to throw on her clothes and look presentable before thundering down the stairs. 

  


“Mom, I’m heading out for a little. I’ll be back for dinner,” Colleen promised, pecking her mother on the cheek and ignoring the raised eyebrow she got from it. 

  


It wasn’t long before Colleen reached Everett Park, she would be lying if she said her nerves weren’t all over the place. Instead of pacing, Colleen opted to sit on one of the creaky old swings. She must have looked really weird in the dark with her hoodie on because there was a small note of fear in Sam’s voice when he called her name softly.

  


Colleen jumped off the swing and came close to Sam, trying to look as menacing as possible before she popped up and said “Boo!” Sam screeched a little bit and held his chest, his glasses balanced only by the tip of his nose. Colleen laughed and wiped her eyes. “You are so easy to scare!”

  


It was true but Sam just huffed a little bit, pressing his glasses farther up his nose. “Yeah, yeah, I know. What are we doing here?”

  


“Tell me, Samuel Holt, have you ever completed a bucket list?” Collen said, a small smirk playing on her lips. 

  


“I don’t think I have, but what does that have to do with what we’re here for?” Sam shot back with a coy smirk of his own. 

  


Little flashes of light in the corner of her eye caught Colleen’s attention. “We’re going to catch fireflies, it’s on the list.” she smiled, a note of excitement creeping through her tone. Sam, however, didn’t look very impressed. “Don’t be like that, besides, whoever catches the most fireflies wins.”

  


“You’re on.”

  


If you were an onlooker in this situation, you would probably see two kids that were way too old to be running around a park trying to catch fireflies. Colleen didn’t feel any shame in running around a park at 7 pm, all that mattered was that she was having the time of her life shoving and running with Sam.

  


When a firefly landed on Sam’s nose, illuminating his bewildered face, Colleen could swear that in that moment fireflies were her favorite animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta Toast for reading this shit. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked the fic, it feeds me.


End file.
